


Ecos

by argenya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, M/M, Parallel Universes, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenya/pseuds/argenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguien ha borrado la mitad de los número del teléfono de Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517101) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Gracias a [entanglednow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow) por dejarme traducirlo y de nuevo a [2startotheright](http://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright) por ayudarme con mis dudas :)

Alguien ha borrado la mitad de los números del teléfono de Stiles. Él no se da cuenta hasta que lo coge para mandarle un mensaje a Scott y descubre que su agenda es la mitad de lo que debería ser.

“Maldita sea Scott” ¿Cuántas veces necesitaba decirle que la tecnología necesitaba ser seducida y no apaleada hasta la sumisión? Tampoco tenía ni idea de cuando Scott se las había apañado para hacerlo. La última vez que Stiles lo vio, él estaba usando perfectamente su propio teléfono para mandar mensajes con declaraciones de amor carentes de imaginación a Lydia.  
Se sabe la mitad de los números perdidos sin tener que comprobarlos y los mete de vuelta en su agenda con rápidos golpes, pero va a tener que coger el resto del teléfono de Derek.

Derek ya llega tarde. Dijo que se encontraría con Stiles junto a la carretera , pero el lugar es frío y está vacío, la niebla se arremolina lentamente a la altura de la cabeza. Stiles no sabe cuanto lleva esperando, no puede recordar cuando llegó exactamente allí.

Le da otros 10 minutos y entonces llama a la casa, pero el teléfono solo suena y suena, y realmente aquello no tiene sentido, porque la casa nunca está vacía. Siempre hay alguien cerca del teléfono, normalmente Peter, porque no puede resistir la oportunidad de meterse con quien quiera que esté al otro lado. A menos que ellos estén demasiado lejos para oírlo, y las únicas razones en las que puede pensar son todas malas, así que eso no le consuela lo más mínimo.

Espera durante otros cinco minutos y decide que irá a encontrarse con Derek a su casa. No está lejos y al contrario de lo que su teléfono parece pensar, la casa de los Hales nunca está vacía. Probablemente se encontrará a alguien en el camino o ellos lo encontrarán a él. O posiblemente le harán un falso ataque, lo cual nunca pasa de moda, en serio. Porque Stiles es pésimo para saber cuando está siendo perseguido.

No llega muy lejos antes de que Derek lo encuentre, y a Stiles siempre le impresiona como puede pasar de no estar a ocupar todo el espacio de repente, Stiles a veces piensa que lo hace para su propio beneficio. Laura es exactamente igual. No, realmente Laura es peor, y ella lo sabe. Se deleita con ello.

Stiles le sonríe a Derek, pero lo único que obtiene de vuelta es una especie de mirada sombría.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Derek se acerca hacia él dando fuertes pisotones y con los labios fuertemente apretados, no parece contento en absoluto.

“Se suponía que habíamos quedado” Le recuerda Stiles “Esperé como 20 minutos. Estaba preocupado, normalmente no llegas tarde a no ser que algo horrible esté pasando, pero no me mandaste ningún mensaje y ,ok, esa cara es de que estás muy enfadado, así que supongo que sigues enfadado conmigo”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” pregunta Derek, y si, definitivamente sigue enfadado, porque aún sigue llevando el ceño fruncido. Parece como si hubiese estado allí todo el tiempo. Sigue caminando hacia él, haciendo crujir las hojas, y Stiles se relaja cuanto más se acerca.

“¿Te llamó Laura?, dijo que iba a hablar ella contigo, sobre eso”

Derek se detiene por completo y se pone rígido. Stiles sabe que mencionarla no ha sido justo, Laura siempre se pone de su parte, pero eso es porque ella es increíble. Stiles, sin embargo, no piensa que sea sólo por eso, Derek parece, le parece algo extraño en general. Bueno, todo lo extraño que Derek es capaz de parecerle.

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta Stiles en voz baja “No te ves bien”

Derek es una línea de tensión y enfado extrañamente frágil.

“Hey, vamos, háblame” Stiles se acerca un paso más y tira de la chaqueta de cuero de Derek. Pero ni eso hace que sonría, incluso los labios de Derek se aprietan aún más. “Hey, dije que lo sentía y lo decía en serio. Se que estás en tu derecho de estar enfadado por eso, pero no eres tú. Solo estoy esperando el momento indicado, eres una especie de cosa gigante y hombre lobuna que soltarle a un padre, y ¿hola?, Sheriff”

Mueve sus pies y se inclina hacia delante, presiona su boca contra la de Derek y sabe que han estado peleando pero no se espera que Derek lo coja por los codos y literalmente lo haga dar un paso atrás. Lo hace con tanta fuerza que los pies de Stiles se deslizan por el suelo y de pronto los dedos de Derek están apretando sus brazos con fuerza suficiente como para dejar marca.

“¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?” dice Derek, rígido y enfadado.

“Ok” dice Stiles con incertidumbre. Porque, ¿Qué demonios…? “Obviamente estás más enfadado de lo que yo pensaba”

“¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?” pregunta Derek, pero suena más como una amenaza que como una pregunta, y Stiles oficialmente no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, en absoluto.

“¿Qué yo qué? No, no Derek, no me golpeé la cabeza. Dios mío, ¿sabes?, tu madre tiene razón, tiendes a exagerar las cosas.”

Derek lo mira como si le hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago y Stiles se ahorra el resto de lo que iba a decir. Derek parece que quisiese golpearlo , y seguro que puede estar enfadado cuando lo necesita, pero nunca, nunca, ha mirado a Stiles de esa manera. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Derek coge a Stiles del brazo, con los dedos clavándose con fuerza, fuerza más que humana, y entonces lo arrastra, lo arrastra literalmente por las hojas, y Stiles está demasiado aturdido para hacer nada durante un segundo. Antes de resistirse al agarre, quitándoselo de encima y dando un paso atrás, respirando agitadamente. Porque Derek no hace eso, él no usa su fuerza contra él, no de esa manera, y lo está acojonando.

“¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?”

“No, pero creo que tu si.” Derek le da la vuelta a Stiles, y ni lo coge cuando este se tropieza, pero termina frente a la casa de Derek, y no puede respirar, no puede respirar.

“¡Oh dios mío!”

Stiles coge aire, siente que le quema hasta el fondo de su garganta. Porque la casa de los Hale, la casa de los Hale es una ruina quemada. Es una colección de madera destrozada y carbonizada, y parece que haya sido así durante años. Pero Stiles sabe que no es así, porque él estuvo allí ayer. Él estuvo allí, estuvo de pie en la cocina bebiendo zumo de naranja. Siente que se está ahogando, con el corazón en la garganta. “¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué está pasando?”

Se vuelve de nuevo hacia Derek, y éste no está mirándolo más como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Está pálido y horrible.

“Derek, ¿qué pasó?” Stiles pregunta, suave y roto. “¿Por qué está de esa forma? ¿Por qué parece como si hubiere sido así durante años? Yo estuve aquí ayer, cómo.., ¿qué demonios está pasando?” Está temblando, clavándose las uñas en la palma de sus manos. Esto no es real. Esto no puede ser real.

Derek no contesta, mueve la cabeza, camina lo suficientemente lejos para que Stiles no lo pueda escuchar, y luego llama a Scott. 

No es que importe, porque Stiles no puede mirar hacia otro sitio que no sea la casa. Hacia las ruinas de la casa. Frágil y esquelética, manchada de las quemaduras hechas por la edad y el follaje, y nada tiene sentido, nada de nada. La casa se ha ido, la casa está…vacía. Está temblando, puede sentirlo, porque este es un lugar donde murieron personas. Este es un lugar donde las personas murieron quemadas. ¡Oh dios mío!, esto no está pasando, esto no está sucediendo.

“Derek, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?” le pregunta Stiles. Pero Derek no responde, sólo lo mira, de una manera que hace que Stiles quiera retroceder lejos.

No dice ni una sola palabra más hasta que Scott aparece de entre los árboles, como si hubiese estado corriendo todo el camino.

Lo cual es imposible.   
A menos que Scott sea un hombre lobo. Oh dios. Scott es un hombre lobo. Stiles lo vio hace solo seis horas, eso no es posible. ¿Cuándo mordieron a Scott?

“Stiles” Scott anda medio camino hasta él, y entonces mira a Derek. “Derek me dijo que te pasaba algo malo.”

“Eres un hombre lobo”, dice Stiles aturdido. “¿Cuándo mierda ha pasado eso? Te vi hace seis horas. Dios, Scott”

“Te lo dije”, dice Derek, como si Stiles acabase de confirmarlo todo.

“No hay nada malo conmigo”, dice Stiles con dificultad. “Pero estoy empezando a   
pensar que hay algo malo con todo lo demás. ¿Por qué está quemada la casa?  
¿Dónde está todo el mundo?, y ¿Podría alguien dejar de mirarme como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza y decirme algo?

Scott le frunce el ceño a Derek.

“Algo debe de haberle ocurrido, todo lo que sabe está mal”. Hay mucho bajo la ira en la voz de Derek, Stiles puede sentirlo, incluso aunque se esté conteniendo como para que se vea.

“¡Y una mierda!,” dice Stiles ferozmente. “Tu eres el que ha sido cambiado por un extraterrestre. Llama a Laura, su numero está en mi teléfono.” Stiles lanza a Scott su teléfono, pero él ni siquiera intenta atraparlo. Simplemente deja que le golpee y caiga, mirando a Stiles horriblemente confundido. Finalmente se agacha para recogerlo y se mueve a través de la agenda de Stiles 

“¡Oh dios mío! Derek, Derek, ¿reconoces este número?” Pregunta Scott y lo mira raro mientras sostiene el teléfono para que lo vea Derek.

Lo que sea que Scott le enseña hace que una expresión de dolor cruce su cara, y Stiles nunca ha visto nada como eso antes y espera no tener que verlo de nuevo.

“Si”, dice Derek en voz baja. “Ese es nuestro número antiguo” Da un paso atrás y se encierra en si mismo. No está mirando más a Stiles.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” le pregunta Scott cuidadosamente.

Stiles se le queda mirando. “Scott, ¿Qué diablos?”

“Stiles, por favor, sólo responde a la pregunta”

El lo hace, responde a todas las preguntas que Scott le hace, cuando nació, donde fue al colegio, quienes eran sus amigos, los últimos dos años de su vida, algo sobre Chris y Allison Argent, de quienes Stiles nunca ha oído hablar. Es como si ellos creyeran realmente que ha sufrido algún tipo de trauma terrible en la cabeza. Pero Stiles sabe que no es así, sabe que apenas ha visto a nadie en toda la mañana. Pero la casa, no entiende por qué la casa está así. No entiende por qué, cuando, Scott ha sido mordido.

Algunas de sus respuestas hacen que Scott frunza el ceño y mire impotente a Derek, quien aprieta la boca más, y más. Stiles ni siquiera sabía que Derek podía parecerse a eso. Lo está acojonando y trata de deslizar la mano en la de Derek sin pensar en ello, pero Derek se aleja del contacto, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos en su lugar. Scott ve el movimiento, y su cara, su cara le dice exactamente lo que el lenguaje corporal de Derek le ha estado diciendo desde que llegó allí. Que se supone que no debe estar haciendo eso. Se supone que no debería estar tocándolo. Que tal vez, la gente no toca a Derek, en absoluto.

“Esto es una alucinación, ¿verdad?” dice Stiles finalmente. “Lo mismo que ocurrió el verano pasado con las brujas, donde hicieron creer a Jackson que era un zombi y tuvimos que conducir por toda la ciudad en su búsqueda.”

Ambos están mirándolo como si no tuviesen idea de que están hablando. Como si ya no tuviesen ni idea de quien es él.

“Vamos, en serio, esto no es gracioso”. Stiles puede sentir el sudor frío cayéndole por la parte de atrás de su cuello, porque claramente algo está muy mal, algo está mal y tiene la horrible sensación de que es él.

“Creo que deberíamos llevarte a casa”, dice Scott y sus ojos se están moviendo entre Stiles y Derek. Da un paso adelante y envuelve una mano alrededor del brazo de Stiles. “Vamos tío, te llevaré a casa, vamos a resolver esto.”

Stiles quiere protestar, quiere quedarse y exigir que le cuenten que está pasando, pero siente que las cosas solo empeorarán. Aunque no está seguro de que haya algo peor que lo que está pensando.

“Si”, se oye decir a sí mismo. “Eso podría ser una buena idea.” Porque tiene la necesidad de ver algo familiar.

Su madre había acabado el turno hacía una hora, debería estar ya de vuelta de la comisaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡¡¡Gracias!!! 
> 
> Siéntete libre si quieres dejarme un kudo, un comentario, una crítica o un pony :) por aquí o en mi [tumblr](http://raiseyourglassgleeks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Este me costó bastante más que el anterior porque estaba escrito en presente y al pasarlo al español era como.... no me llegas a sonar bien del todo jajajaj pero bueno espero que os guste y no sea muy complicado de leer :)
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!!!
> 
> Argen


End file.
